


50 Shades Of Pink Pt.2|Not That Innocent

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Adam is a bratty sub, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Boys in Chains, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dilldos, Dirty Talk, Gay, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Kinky, Knifeplay, Large Cock, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spankings, Vibrators, bratty, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What was a good respectable man like Adam doing in a dark musty basment tied up?He must have been kidnapped how unfortunate, unless.....he was there by his own choosing which is pretty strange.But why would he want to be in this type of situation and who would be evil enough to tie up such a nice young man and keep him captive?
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	50 Shades Of Pink Pt.2|Not That Innocent

Adam Warrington akward, introverted and well mannered the complete polar opsite of Dominic Harrison who is outspoken, rebellious and energetic how they became friends is a mystery but how the became lovers is an open secret with a even darker secret beneth the surface.

What was a good respectable man like Adam doing in a dark musty basment tied up?

He must have been kidnapped how unfourunate, unless.....he was there by his own choosing which is pretty strange.

But why would he want to be in this type of situation and who would be evil enough to tie up such a nice young man and keep him captive.

The sounds of pipes driping echoed through the basment as a dark figure steped into the dimly lit spot of the basment were Adam sat.

"Hello sugar plum,"the voice of Dominic Harrison spoke as he pulled a swicth blade out of his pocket pressing it against the mans chest causing him to wince and pull back from the blade.

"Dont worry I wont hurt you,"he cooed as Adam breathed in deep letting Dominic tear off his shirt and pants with the blade leaving him completly naked and at his captors mercy.

"There isnt that better you look so beautiful darling I cant wait ruin you,"Dominic hummed as he drug the end of the blade across Adams flesh.

His pale green eyes scanned Adam's body from his curly mop of dark hair down to his growing erection.

"Look at you already hard and honry for my cock unfortunately you won't get it that easily you'll have to work for it,"Dominic hissed spiting onto Adam's face.

"I will do anything please I need your cock inside me,"Adam pleaded.

"What a good little whore desprate and willing to do anything his master asks,"Dominic snarled as he walked over to a table filled with all kinds of tools ranging from wips to vibrators.

Dominic smiled picking up a pink vibrator and ran it along the underside of Adams hardned length.

"Oh fook it feels so good,"Adam moaned throwing his head back with need.

Dominic quickly turned off the toy "Thats enough for now go get me a beer,"he commanded.

Adam obyed and climbed the basment steps once he reached the top he heard Tom's voice and backed up.

"I cant go out there naked someone can see me,"Adam wined.

"I dont give a fook go get it or else,"Dom spat.

Adam sighed and quickly retrived Dominic's beer luclky he didnt get caught.

"Thank you slut,"Dominic cooed as a took a swig of the beverage.

Adam sat at his feet in a completly subservient manner wating for the others next command.

"Can I please have your cock now master,"Adam begged.

"No why dont you put on a little show for me first,"Dom demanded .

Adam gave him a small smile and started to dance around the basement rolling his hips and giving the other flirty looks.

Dom rolled his eyes and looked away.

Adam could see that his master was not pleased so he grabed a toy from the table slathered a generous amount of lube onto it and began to slowly insert the toy into his hole pushing it deep inside.

This seemed to please Dom so Adam kept fucking himself with the toy picking up the pase of his thrusts.

"I bet your cock isnt as big as this toy,"Adam teased.

"I bet yours is tiny I would much have this toy ruin my ass,"he laughed rolling his hips against the girth of the toy.

Dominc's eyes lit up with rage he hated Adam's behavior he was suppose to be in controll.

So he decided to regain his power he snacthed Adam up by the neck and tightned his hands around it choking the man.

"Please let go I cant breathe,"Adam sputtred.

" I'll show you how big my dick is,"Dominic sneered letting go of his neck.

He pushed Adam up against a wall full of heavy chains and leather.

He chained Adam up to the cold concrete wall by his ankles and hands leaving him in a compromising position.

With out warning Dominic thrusted his entire length into Adam's needy hole filling it with his thick 8 inch member.

Adam's eyes grew wide and started to fill up with tears Dominic's cock was way bigger than he could have ever imagined it streached him out so wide.

"Fuck your massive,"Adam sobbed as Dominic abused his asshole.

Adam was so close to his orgasam his legs quivered as Dominic thrusted into him at a quicker pase.

"Oh shit I am gonna cum,"Adam moaned.

"You better not whore,"Dominic hissed.

"I cant hold it ohh fuck,"Adam wimpred his face twisting up allowing thick ropes of semen to spurt out of his dick.

Dom pulled out and yanked Adam up by his dark curly locks.

"You brat I told you not to come and you defied me thats gonna get you a punishment,"Dominic snarled slaping Adam on the ass.

Causing the older man to yelp in pain.

"Look at my little slut so naughty I will have to hurt you and maybe then you will obey my rules,"Dominic growled.

Adam hung his head in submission ready for his harsh punishment.

Dominic steped infront of the chained up man and placed a black leather mask over his face after that Adam started to feel light headed he soon passed out and woke up still stark naked but this time he felt an overwhelming pressure squeezing the shaft of his member.

"Welcome to your punishment bitch,"Dominic spoke as Adam looked up to see the other man wearing a leather harness and holding a large paddle with the words slut on it.

Adam felt his stomach drop he gulped and closed his eyes in fear of what Dominic had in store for him........

Stay Tuned For Part Three Of The 50 Shades Of Pink Series Adam's Punishment


End file.
